Scream for Me
by FrozenInsanity
Summary: Just a one-shot lemon about Rima and Shiki. 'Scream for me,' is the last thing I heard clearly. The seconds that followed were ones of moans and screams, of whimpers and groans, ones of indescribable feelings of pain and pleasure. Mature content, you have been warned. Oh. And leave a review please.


**_Hi guize. Okay, please don't hate me. I was shocked that I was able to do this to two of my most beloved characters, too. My friend was watching Vampire Knight and thought it was too _****innocent ****_for her liking. Then, she saw Rima and Shiki and was disgusted. She did watch it to the end, though, and when it had finished, she turned and said to me, ''Why don't Rima and Shiki get sexy?'' So the two of us kind of worked up a plot, and I wrote it. Honestly, I didn't mean to make Shiki like that! That was not my idea! But... I had to. I thought it'd be interesting. And I hope you'll find it interesting, too! Have fun. c;_**

* * *

The buttons of Shiki's shirt slipped through my fingers, and the silky piece of clothing fell to the floor with an impatient gesture of his arm. He growled, a sound so infuriated and vicious it brought chills to my skin. I let out a gasp as he slammed my bare back against the hotel room's wall with a tremendous force, and I cried aloud, but my voice was hushed and absorbed by Shiki's lips connecting with mine. He tasted of aggravation and sweat and sugar, a mix so deadly I was caught in its undertow. I felt his hands scorch across my pale skin all over; my breasts, the skin of my stomach, the insides of my thighs, my shoulders. Places I had never known could feel so exotic and pleasurable he made scream for his touch and when he didn't give it, I whimpered.

''Beg me,'' he whispered roughly into my ear, clamping down on it with his teeth. I let out a sound that was something between a strangled gasp and a moan of pleasure. My legs locked onto his hips, my hands gripping to his broad shoulders, my nails making imprints in his skin. ''Beg me, Rima!'' He shouted and I bit my lip. The nails that were threatening to draw blood pierced his flesh as I did as he commanded, ''Touch me, Shiki! Anywhere, everywhere,'' I gasped, throwing my head back. My hair billowed down from its quick up-do, tumbling over my shoulders and back, exposing my throat to his merciless mouth.

''Oh,'' I gasped in sizzling ecstasy as his teeth bit into my pale skin over and over, his tongue flicking over the shallow wounds, and sucking harshly at my throat and the tops of my breasts. Later, I would worry about these marks, but not now; now I anticipated the pleasure they brought. Shiki pushed his whole, shirtless body into me, crushing me into the cement wall. But I didn't care. I tried to pull him further into me. The heat between us was suffocating, steam rising from our skin - it only made everything more pleasurable. His hands suddenly stopped grazing over my body, and I let out a short gasp of protest, before I felt them reappear, cupping my ass.

We collapsed onto the bed and automatically, I opened my legs, his body falling into place with mine. His hands slammed down onto the bed at either side of my face, his lips crashing into mine. I arched my back towards him in agonising longing, his lips moving with mine. The open window let in a breeze and it washed over my skin with appreciating coolness. My hands clamped at his belt buckle which I undid with deft skill, and he shrugged off the skin-tight jeans. His boxers followed in movements too fast for me to catch. There was his body, then, exposed to me in its Godly form. Alabaster pale skin, with the smooth, hard lines of his abs obvious everywhere. The perfect line of his jaw; the jagged russet red hair flopping over his sweaty forehead; his silvery eyes flashing dangerously. And then he pushed me back down; his hard, hot shaft pushing at my entrance. I writhed beneath his grip, staring at him with sickening need.

''Take me,'' I demanded in a voice I hadn't even realised existed within me. Shiki was unfazed by it and shook his head slowly, his handsome features taunting. ''Convince me to take you.'' Was all he said and he crept down along my body, his tongue grazing my milky skin as he went. Finally, he reached my soaked panties, and pressed his tongue against them. ''No!'' I protested. Not this kind of agonising torture; I couldn't handle it. But he didn't care. He slowly removed my silken panties, his fingers slowly stroking over my thighs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring at the bed posts, I felt his hot breath against my opening again. And then his tongue flicked out, barely grazing over my sensitive spot. I cried out in a feeling of absolute euphoria. His tongue began to draw out long licks along my slit, a horrid teasing manner.

My fingers went down to tangle in his hair, my breathing loud and ragged. ''You're torturing me,'' I finally choked out. He thrust his tongue into me one last time, before coming up, his face inches from mine again. ''Yes, I think you might be right,'' he said, grabbing my legs in a vicious manner. Instinctively, I locked my legs around his waist. And then, he thrust his full length into me. The scream from my mouth was one that could have been heard all over Cross Academy. Shocking tremors poured through my whole body, tears springing into my eyes. Nothing before had ever made me like this; this feeling of absolute pain and ecstasy all at one. Shiki was bemused by my whimpers and screams. He began to push himself into me, and out, and in with a rhythm that made moans come non-stop.

His pace became faster, his hands more urgent as they pulled at my hair and skimmed over my skin. I arched my body towards his, letting him have me, the pleasure bursting within me too indescribable for words or sounds any more. Suddenly, he yanked my hair, and I heard the long, drawn-out groan of absolute pleasure emanate from his mouth. My ears tingled with smugness, and then I threw my head back as I felt my walls tighten. ''Scream for me,'' is the last thing I heard clearly. The seconds that followed were ones of moans and screams, of whimpers and groans, ones of indescribable feelings of pain and pleasure.


End file.
